Shattered Incarnations
by Kit1
Summary: Reeve finds the reincarnates of his dead friends...or are they? To find out the truth, he plans to go to Cosmo Canyon and figure this whole thing out...only...some things may not go as planned...


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters and nor do I wish to own it. 

Notes: **Alternate Universe**. ß This time it's really important that you understand those two words. CloudxTifa. RenoxYuffie. Final Fantasy VI@I characters who are **_VERY_** out of character. Foul language. Some suggestive themes. I am a 100% Cloud/Tifa fan and I want it kept like that. Aerith fans might want to run like mad in this story because…whoa! Let me tell you right now that I hate Aerith from her hairstyle to the way she dresses…especially when it comes to pink. I despise her like I despise Don Corneo. If you want a hint on what she is…well, here it is. But don't say I didn't warn you: She's Scarlet's friend. I like Scarlet 'cause she's cool and I don't like her for _that_. Be reasonable. I'm saying that Scarlet may have had a bad past…all I'm saying. **And Alternate Universe is very important** because some of you may wonder why some people look a bit different. The names are different and two of them was contributed by AngelZephyr (Thank you). 

Shattered incarnations: teenage shards

By: Kawaii Kitsune

@}~~~'~~~~Episode 1~~~~,~~~{@

The moon's iridescent glow shone through the glass windows of the Shin-Ra building. It continued to shine until its light rested upon four kids; two boys and two girls, each with their own companion. Midgar had changed over quite some time after Reeve, who was made president, decided to change the whole outlook on Midgar. The plate was taken off to reveal a lot more sunshine, waterfalls were visible, trees and flowers bloomed everywhere, and the slums were banished, each homeless people inside cozy homes. That moment, however, was a dark night for the sun disappeared under the horizon. The moon took its place shining all over Midgar and some parts of the world. 

The four kids resting on the floor of Shin-Ra's garage were, as said, with their own companion. Each couple were kissing wildly as if there were no tomorrow. The first boy, about eighteen or nineteen, had endless, golden spikes going in many directions and sapphire eyes, which were closed at the moment. The fifteen-year-old girl he was kissing was a few inches shorter with bangs outgrown to the same length of her hair, which fell up to the middle of her back. Visible red color streaked her long bangs, the few strands that fell on either sides of her face. Her closed eyes were crimson when opened and maybe, overall, were her best features. The other youth was also eighteen or nineteen, with tendrils the color of fire, which was pulled back into a ponytail. His partner was very much alike like the first girl, only with shorter hair, golden streaks flying here and there, and chocolate brown eyes, which were just as innocent…or were they?

Soon enough, the door leading to the garage flew open.

"Hey kids! You're not supposed to be in here!" A man dressed in a sharp blue suit stood there, with a look of anger on his face. His hair was slicked back and his brown eyes narrowed at them. Each head looked up to find him there and began to stand. Their eyes, too, narrowed and were almost glaring daggers at him. "I'm not sure how you got in here but I'm not going to fight it. Just exit through the front doors." Grumbles were heard before they walked towards him, heads all hung down in disappointment. It was then that he noticed that they resembled his friends, who passed away, greatly. It was a shock for him at first because he could have sworn that they were back from the dead or something. When the inside lights reached their eyes, they blinked and looked up. To his surprise, they _did_ look like his friends. 

"Say, what are your names?" He asked, his voice grave.

The blonde haired boy spoke up. "What's it to you old man? Why don't you just let us out and you won't hear from us ever." 

"No. Answer me or I will have the guards arrest you."

"Boy, are you persistent!" exclaimed a young girl, held in the arms of the redhead. "But if it saves us from being arrested," She paused. "I'm Anikka and that's my best friend, Garnet."

"Who are the two boys?"

The one who resembled Reno stepped forward. "I'm J.C. and that over there is Blades."

"Hm…are these the names you were born with?"

Each teenager looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah right, old man." He was surprised that the one resembling so much like Tifa, except for a few differences here and there, said that. "Those are our aliases. We have no intentions of giving out our birth name. Besides, we had our names changed so what's it matter?"

"Well, Garnet, what were your birth names?"

"…Are these questions gonna last forever 'cause we all wanna go home."

"No."

"Fine. But I'm not sure about our real names okay? We changed our names the first day we could talk so…yeah. I think…my name was Tifa, J.C.'s was Reno, Blades was Cloud, and Anikka was Yuffie. That it, old man?"

Her boyfriend smiled at her. 

"Oh! Oh my…what would you four say if I said I'd treat you to a vacation, and I mean around the world. Just visiting places and things like that. Would you accept my offer? I'll pay for everything."

"If you have your word on that," Anikka said slyly. "Then we will. Ain't that right, Blades?"

"Yeah, if that's what you girls want."

"Aw, ain't he a sweetie?" Anikka grinned and kissed J.C. on the cheek. 

"Well I'm Reeve," He said then muttered, "And boy have you guys changed…"

"What the hell did you say old man?!"

"Nothing. Just ask your parents first."

Garnet tensed. Silence aired the room as Garnet's breath became haggard. She fidgeted around as her friends began to comfort her…

"Oh…my! Are you serious…? …Yeah…yeah…I think he's cute too. I mean, his gorgeous blue eyes and…yeah, I like him too…Yeah…J.C. you mean? Sure I like him…what do I think of their girlfriends? …Um…I don't know why they were born in the first place is my answer. Yup…they're what?! No….you're kidding right? They were captured by Shin-Ra?? Wow…so much for delinquents…they can't even save their asses. Listen, I'll call you back tomorrow. I'm tired…okay…okay…bye Scarlet."

The girl got off the phone then changed into her neon pink nightgown with ruffles around the collar. Angel chocobos were pictured on her nightclothes and she adored it. She slipped into bed and closed her eyes, ready to gossip the next morning.

"Daddy…where's Cloud…he was supposed to be home a-"

"Go away, son!"

"But Daddy…he's not back yet…"

"Shut up! Just shut up! Go play with your little friend!"

"But-"

"GO!"

The little boy dragged himself in his room and sat down on the floor. The small girl who was looking at him with her innocent brown eyes felt empathy for him. She put her hands behind her back and walked up to him, soon patting him on the back. 

"It's okay, Zell. Evwything is going to be okay…" They both sat there, enjoying the sudden silence in the room.

"Dad…"

Her father sat in front of the television like a lump on a log. He wouldn't turn to look at her but had his eyes pasted to the television screen. He grunted and she gulped.

"Dad…will you…just listen to me? I won't bother you…and…and this won't even take long! We…we don't even have to have a heart-to-heart talk…and that includes Mom."

Still, silence filled the air and she tensed. 

"Well, if you won't…then…I'm…going…but it's only for awhile. The president invited my friends and I and said he would-"

"Haha! You and your little fantasies little girl. Don't make me bring myself down to your level."

"But…you'd never understand. Forget it."

"Oh. So you mean I never understand you!? I hope you aren't gettin' these habits from your deadbeat friends!" He bellowed. "Garnet, I warned you not to hang around with them anymore."

"Is it any of your business to tell me who I can hang out with?! I don't think so!" She said defensively. Her dad stood up, stiff as stone, holding out his belt like he always did every night. Almost immediately, whiplashes were heard and soft screams…

"So," He started with a cheery smile as he looked at the teenagers gathered around the huge table. Blades and Garnet sat on one side, Anikka and J.C. on the other. "What did your parents say?"

"I can go," J.C. replied quickly and turned to Anikka. "Her parents don't care whether she goes."

Anikka nodded in agreement. She stared at her friend and tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. It would be called weakness. 

"Yeah, I can go, old man." Blades said. "Garnet?"

"…Yeah…after lots of convincing…I can go…" She winced as she shifted from her seat.

"Well, that's great!" Reeve exclaimed and stood up by Garnet. "This is gonna be fun!" He lay a hand on Garnet's arm and before anyone could react, she let out an ear-piercing scream. When settled, she whimpered. 

"Oh…god…you okay Garnet?" Anikka ran over to her and took a look at her arm. "Say, old man, can you leave us for a moment?"

"Sure…hope she'll be alright. Call me if you need me…" Reeve was unsure of what was going on but he left.

Anikka turned to Garnet once again. "He did it again, didn't he?" She received a nod. 

"Let's go…forget about your dad, babe. He's a complete psycho…bastard." J.C. took Anikka's hand and led her outside the room. Blades gave Garnet a kiss and helped her up from her chair, bringing her outside. Life was going to be different and everyone would soon be content once they left to go on vacation. It would get their mind off of life…family…

Author's Notes- Okay. A few things: I have thought about this story being written for 7 months already. That's right. 7 months but I really hadn't gotten to it so if it took an idea out of one's story…I'm really sorry…if that just happened while you were reading this. Secondly, Blades is a name I made up for Cloud and how did I make that name up? His swords…pathetic reason but that's how I got the name. He uses swords and it was logical enough for me. Garnet was contributed by AngelZephyr (thank you very much) and I'm glad that she did because I didn't have a name for Tifa…so sue me. Anikka I took off of a show and I personally thought it fit Yuffie very much. Don't agree with me? Too bad. J.C. um…not sure how to explain that. I wanted his to be unique and well…forget him. His name was contributed too by the same person. Third, this might become a series. It's totally different from Love, Lust, and Vampires because that is merely a chapter story while this will probably go on for who knows how long. It might sound weird that Reeve is still alive and the rest of the ff7 gang isn't. To be honest, I don't know how that works but what's done is done. I'll try to figure something out about their deaths and hope it's not too corny. And that brings up another thing. LL and V…the next chapter of it…will come out soon after I put all my ideas together…haven't gotten to that yet. I'll make sure it gets done. School has been a major distraction lately so…yeah…hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
